


stab you in the back

by merryghoul



Series: Tarot card drabble cycle table for femslashficlets: general claim [15]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Introspection, Missing Scene, Promises, WWE Hell in a Cell, WWE Hell in a Cell 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Bayley’s thoughts after her Hell in a Cell match against Sasha.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Series: Tarot card drabble cycle table for femslashficlets: general claim [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969414
Kudos: 6
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge, fic_promptly Fills 2019





	stab you in the back

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple of days before the 30 October 2020 SmackDown, but I posted this fic on AO3 after said SmackDown.
> 
> Title comes from bits of dialogue from the 2 July 2018 Raw (when Sasha and Bayley were ordered to go to counseling).
> 
> Prompts: [](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : [Any, any, "I will remember this," he told them as they carried him off. And so he did, for all the good it did him. (A Game of Thrones, p 346)](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/107267.html?thread=5043715#cmt5043715)
> 
> [](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**femslashficlets**](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/): Temperance

Bayley rolled out of the ring after Sasha left gorilla and the WWE Network went to commercial. Referees helped her out after her feet touched the mat outside the ring.

She still felt every blow against the fencing in the cell as she walked up the entrance ramp. Every kendo stick shot. Her chair around her neck with Sasha tapping on one of the legs, choking her.

The walk up the ramp allowed Bayley to think about Sasha. Here was a woman she loved and trusted after NXT. Of all the people Sasha could’ve chosen as a tag team partner at Battleground, she chose Bayley. Yet Sasha betrayed her in an Elimination Chamber and a Royal Rumble. And Sasha claimed what she did was business. Bayley thought people would remember Sasha’s betrayals when she attacked Sasha after losing the Tag Team titles. Instead, the people all rallied behind Sasha. Somehow Sasha’s the hero now, right down to that annoying white camouflage gear she wore for their match.

Bayley didn’t care how long it would take. Soon, if she could get a rematch on SmackDown in the future. Later, if she had to beat everyone on the new SmackDown women’s roster the way she did the old SmackDown women’s roster to the point most of them left for Raw. But she was going to take her title back from Sasha, no matter how long it took.

The referees ignored Bayley when she said "I will remember this.” But she meant it.


End file.
